shido el caballero oscuro
by marcosevr97
Summary: que pasaria si debido a unos acontecimientos las chicas no creen en shido esto hace que su corazon se rompa en mil pedazos y debido a a esto nace un nuevo itsuka shido...shidoxkurumi...shidoxharem...posible incesto y puede que contega gore :3 mal summary lose...cap 4! (la imagen de portada pertenece a las novelas de date a live)
1. Chapter 1

**Marcos:hola chicos bueno este mi primer fic de date a live ya que hace tiempo queria hacer un fic de esta gran serie...pero les dire que esta historia tendra algo de devil may cry solo aparecen las armas de dante como su espada y sus pistolas eso es todo asi que ah leer ahh y quiza este raro el prologo :3 XD**

**Desclaimer: date a live no me pertenece solo soy un fan haciendo una historia de esta serie n_n **

Shido el caballero oscuro

Prologo - cambio extraño

Shido POV

Hola a todos mi nombre es itsuka shido y les vengo a contar algo que rompio mi corazon en mil pedazos fui ignorado por las personas que amo...cosa que nunca crei pasar pero sucedio y todo por la llegada de ese espiritu que era chico

Fin shido POV

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion de itsuka shido quien comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Shido:ahh ya es de dia...bueno a levantarse..-dijo este levantadose pero luego se extraño- umm? Que raro ni tohka ni kotori vinieron a despertarme con golpes...bueno creo que sera un buen dia

Acto seguido el joven shido fue al baño a ducharse y lavarse los dientes...despues de 20 minutos en el baño salio ya con su uniforme de la academia y bajo a la cocina y alli estaban kotori,tohka y yoshino

Shido:buenos dias

Tohka:ahh shido buenos dias jjeje

Yoshino:shido-san buenos dias

Kotori:shido...tenemos problemas

Shido:no me digas que es otro espiritu?

Kotori:si es un espiritu pero este es...chico

Shido:QUE?! No no no! No voy a tratar con ese espiriu

Kotori:idiota dejame terminar...no vas a tratar tu...nosotras trataremos con el

Shido quien estaba bebiendo agua..cuando oyo eso la escupio toda y casi se aoga

Shido:QUE?!

Kotori:lo que oiste...nosotras trataremos con el...porque segun la informacion de reine...este espiritu odia a los chicos

Shido:bueno por mi esta bien...asi que solo seran ustedes tres?

Kotori:no las hermanas yamai tambien ayudaran y origami tambien

Shido:ummm bueno como sea me voy a la academia tohka me adelanto ok?

Tohka:o..ok

Asi shido salio por la puerta de entrada...y las chicas se preocuparon un poco ya que shido se encontraba muy calmado

Yoshino:no creen que este molesto?

Tohka:shido...

Kotori:no lo creo...el es muy idiota para enojarse por eso...bueno vamonos

Yoshino/tohka:hai!

Asi estas salieron de la residencia itsuka...para irse a la academia...mientras que por la calle caminaba itsuka shido hacia la academia pero se encontraba muy pensativo

Shido:umm un espiritu chico?...primera vez que escucho de uno... Hmmm que mas da

Precisamente en ese momento un chico estaba pasando al lado de shido y lo siguiente dejo helado a shido

?:tu eres itsuka shido?

Shido se voltio preocupado pero lo siguiente que sintio fue como era tomado de la camisa del uniforme y fue arrogado a un edificio abandonado y luego se estrello con la pared

Shido:ARG!-gimio de dolor y un pequeño hilo de sangre salio de su boca

?:jum asi que tu eres el que ah sellado a muchos espiritus?

Shido:q..quien eres?

?:no te dire mi nombre...pero pronto lo sabras..pero primero lo primero-dijo con un rostro muy oscuro

Acto seguido el chico uso una especie de cadena magica para aprisionar a shido...luego patio la cara de shido sacandole un diente y mucha sangre...despues de eso tomo a shido por su cabello y le dio un rodillazo en su cara...luego una patada en la barbilla haciendo que shido botara sangre por la boca y la nariz...pero ahí no acabo la golpiza...acontinuacion comenzo a patear a shido en el estomago hasta que shido quedo inconciente

?:jum...no pense que fueras tan debil...me arte-acto seguido comenzo a pisotear al shido inconciente y luego lo tomo otra vez de la camisa y lo lanzo contra un pilar del edificio-bueno fue entretenido nos vemos itsuka shido

Asi este chico misterioso desaparecio mientras que itsuka shido seguia inconciente pero algo paso del techo callo una especie de espada. Con una especie de craneo en su enpuñadura y otros dos objetos calleron eran dos pistolas una era plateada y la otra negra...

Despues de 30 minutos de que el cuerpo de shido sanara sus heridas shido comenzaba a recobrar el conocimiento

Shido:e...n donde estoy?...-este movio su mano para tocar algo pero luego se corto con algo-AUCH!...

Lo siguiente que vio shido fue esa espada que parecia algo demoniaca y de golpe se asusto

Shido:demonios que es todo esto?...y que fue de ese chico porque me golpeo como si nada?...auch!..porque esa cortada me duele mucho y mi cuerpo no la regenera?

Shido se levanto como pudo aunque su cuerpo se curo de esas heridas aun tenia dolor interno y como pudo comenzo a irse hacia la academia dejando atras esa espada y dos pistolas pero la espada y pistola brillaron y sin que shido se diera cuenta entraron en el

1 hora habia pasado desde ese incidente con ese chico...nuestro joven peli-azul llego a la academia 1 hora tarde y ya habia perdido 3 clases y ya todos sus compañeros habian entrado a la 4ta clase asi que el peli-azul se apresuro a entrar a la clase cuando entro lo siguiente que vio lo dejo shokeado ahí se encontraba ese mismo chico que lo ataco hace unas horas...era alto con el cabello como el suyo pero de color rojo...ojos azules...pero algo raro habia las chicas estaban muy alegres conversando con el

Tamae:itsuka-kun? Hasta que apareciste que te sucedio?

Shido:n...nada sensei...puedo tomar mi lugar?

Tamae:eh? Claro claro-dijo la profesora un poco confusa

Shido camino hasta su aciento pero no apartaba la mirada de ese chico y de las chicas que eran tohka,origami,kaguya,yuzuru e increiblemente yoshino y kotori tambien estaba alli...pero algo dentro de shido le decia que todo esto saldra mal

Shido:emm yoshino-san?

La nombrada se voltio hacia shido y ella fue hacia el

Yoshino:si shido-san?

Shido:ese chico...quien es?

Yoshino:ohh el?...se llama akumu

Shido:(con que akumu eh)-yoshino

Yoshino:si shido-san

Shido:alejense de el

Yoshino se extraño mucho de esas palabras pero si ese chico era gentil y alegre

Yoshino:pero porque shido-san?

Shido:ese chico me lo encontre hace rato y me arrogo a un edificio abandonado y me golpeo hasta dejarme inconciente

Yoshino dudo por un momento si cuando akumu se prensento todas lo conocieron en la hora de almorzar y era como uno de esos chicos que no molestan a nadie

Yoshino:seguro shido-san?...no puedo creerte

Shido:pero porque? Lo que digo es verdad

Yoshino:no puedo creerte porque ese chico es el espiritu del que te hablamos esta mañana ademas segun el informe de reine-san el no es agresivo

Shido se sorprendio yoshino no le creia pero algo poseyo a shido y lo siguiente que vio fue como estaba ahorcando a yoshino y toda la clase lo miraba

Kotori:SHIDO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?-grito la peli-roja apartando a shido con una patada

Shido se estrello con varios pupitres de la clase mientras que tohka,origami y las gemelas yami estaba ayudando a yoshino quien respiraba con dificultad

Shido:ARG!-gimio de dolor-eh? Que paso?

Kotori:como que que paso?! Casi matas a yoshino!

Tohka:shido pero que te pasa!

Shido:pero si yo...-se perceta de la mirada sombria de akumu- TU! QUE LES HICISTE!?

Akumu:yo? Pero si nisiquiera te conosco..-mintio el joven-(jum imbecil te hace falta otra paliza)-penso este

Shido:NO TE AGAS EL IDIOTA!

Yuzuru:shido que te pasa?

Kaguya:quizas este celoso

Akumu:pero itsuka-kun nose de que hablas y porfavor dejame en paz tan solo verte me pone enfermo

Shido:MALDITO!

Acto seguido shido le proporciono un buen puñetazo a akumu en el rostro ante la mirada soprendida de todos...itsuka shido golpeo a alguien?...y antes de que shido se le abalanzara fue tomado por las chicas tohka lo tomaba por la espalda y las hermanas yamai de los brazos

Tohka:shido calmate!

Yuzuro:kaguya sujetalo fuerte

Kaguya:hai!

Kotori:SHIDO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!

Shido:EL! Hace 1 una hora atras me encontre con el y solo recuerdo que el me dio una brutal golpiza!-grito muy enojado el peli-azul

Akumu quien se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca comenzo a hablar

Akumu:primero que nada tu deves estar loco porque nunca te eh visto en mi vida... Y segundo llegas y casi matas a yoshino-chan solo porque no te creyo una mentira sobre mi? Creo que nesecitas un medico

Shido:NESECITARAS UN MEDICO TU!...tohka tu..tu me crees verdad?-dijo esperanzado

Tohka:l..lo siento shido n..no puedo creerte...creo que tu estas mal

"No puedo creerte..no puedo creerte"esas palabaras resonaban en la mente de shido incluso tohka no le creia no soporto mas y acto seguido shido intento safarze del agarre de las chicas...pero algo paso tohka sin querer aplico fuerza de mas en el agarre de shido...

(TRACK)

Shido:AAAAAAHHHHHH! M...MI BRAZO!-gimio de dolor shido y lagrimas no tardaron en salir

Ese TRACK que sono fue el brazo de shido que se rompio gracias a que tohka aplico fuerza de mas sin querer todos estaban shokeados exepto akumu que miraba todo placidamente hasta que tohka se asusto de lo que iso y solto a shido y las hermanas tambien hicieron lo mismo y shido callo de rodillas tomando su brazo izquierdo que le dolia mucho

Tohka:shido shido! Porfavor perdoname yo no quise...

Increiblemente shido se levanto con la mirada baja y solo les dedico unas palabras

Shido:ya entiendo todo...conque le creen a el y a mi no...pues que asi sea...pero..-se voltea a ver a kotori- jamas pense que mi propia hermana no me creyera...si las cosas son asi que me puedo esperara de los demas...y una cosas mas...ya no salvare mas espirutus porque mejor no lo ponen a el en mi lugar...esto es todo..

Acto seguido shido salio corriendo de ahí llorando con el corazon en mil pedazos cuando salio de la academia se percato de que llovia y siguio corriendo hasta que llego a un callejon

Shido:las chicas no me creyeron...qu...-no pudo terminar la frase porque derrepente sintio que su cuerpo emanaba una especie de rayos de color rojo y luego sintio dolor.-AAAAAHHHHH!...D..D..DUELE MUCHO..-pero la intensidad del dolor aumento-AAAAARRRRRGGG!

Itsuka shido debido a tanto dolor callo inconciente pero su cuerpo sufrio un cambio su cabello paso de color azul a blanco y en su mano tenia la espada que se metio en el y las dos pistolas en sus bolsillos

5 horas despues

Itsuka shido comenza a recobrar el conocimiento

Shido:ehh...donde estoy?

Acto seguido shido volteo a ver donde se encontraba pero algo raro paso ya no estaba en aquel callejon y se soprendio al ver que se encotraba en la punta del edificio mas alto de su ciudad

Shido:pero que demonios!?...-shido estaba muy confuso pero se soprendio mas cuando vio que cargaba esas armas que el creyo que habia dejado en ese edificio abandonado-pero que ago con estas armas?!-luego luego quedo shokeado al ver su reflejo en uno de los paneles de vidrio de ese edificio-QUE LE AH PASADO A MI CABELLO!?-y los mas increible era que su brazo roto estaba curado-eh? Mi brazo...esta curado?-pero no le tomo importacia ahora lo el sentia era una especie de sentimiento raro-pensadolo bien...me sinto mejor...me siento poderoso...me siento fuerte

Acto seguido shido salto de ese edificio muy alto. Y luego tomaba a rebelion su espada y la clavaba en el edificio para disminuir la velocidad de la caida y luego disipo con la mirada un pequeño robo en una iglesia

Shido:interesante...

Acto seguido shido salto hacia el edificio atravesando el techo que era de vidrio y los ladrones que eran 4 se pusieron en alerta

Ladron1:que fue eso?

Ladron2:ni idea

Ladron3:rapido salgamos de aqui

Ladron4:si vamos rapido

Los 4 ladrones estaban por escapar pero. Una voz que emitia una cancion los dejo en alerta

Shido:** uno y dos : corre o moriras...**

Lo siguiente que se oyo fueron los gritos de dos de los ladrones que fueron asesinados uno fue cortado a la mitad y el otro fue reducido a pedazos

Ladron3:QUE FUE ESO!

Ladron4:RAPIDO SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

Shido:** tres y cuatro: ninguno quedara vivo...**

Lo siguiente que se oyo fue el sonido del metal cortando el viento y asesinando a los ladrones que quedaban y shido termino su canto pero derrepente las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dejando ver a los policias que quedaron en shock al ver esa carniceria en la iglesia sangre por todos lados...partes del cuerpo humano esparcidos por todos lados y acto seguido shido se voltio lentamente dejando ver su rostro manchado de sangre y los policias no aguantaron y vomitaron debido a todo lo que vieron

Shido:buenas noches oficiales...me eh encargado del asunto asi que limpien por mi..

Y en ese lugar en la noche itsuka shido desaparecio de la iglesia para aparecer en su habitacion en la residencia itsuka acto seguido dejo a rebelion y a ebony y ivory sus armas en su armario y solo se dedico a dormir...en esa noche itsuka shido el chico amable ah cambiado por completo.

Fin prologo

**Marcos:holaaaa n_n bueno esto fue todo por ahora si les gusto dejen reviews TT_TT nos leemos pronto OwO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcos:holaa n_n**

**Shido:oh justo a tiempo OwO**

**Marcos:claro ya hace tiempo tenia este cap hecho pero no podia subirlo por las tareas T_T**

**Kurumi:y cuando saldre yo?!**

**Marcos:pronto mi hermosa kurumi pronto :3**

**Kurumi: O_O **

Capitulo 2 los estilos

En esa noche itsuka shido quien acaba de regresar de su pequeña interferencia de robo en una iglesia se encontraba dormido o mejor dicho estaba teniendo un extraño sueño

En el sueño

**"Debes aprender los estilos shido"**

Shido:ehh? Quien eres?

**"Llamame sparda el caballero oscuro"**

Shido:y..y que quieres de mi?..t..tu me diste este poder?

**"Digamos que si...tu alma es rara...es igual a la de mis hijos"**

Shido:y que eres?.. Un espiritu?

**"No...yo soy un demonio...y tu tambien lo eres"**

Shido se sorprendio mucho e incluso se estaba poniendo nervioso

Shido:y..yo un demonio?..no puede ser... No puedo ser demonio! Soy humano!

**"Ya no eres ni humano ni espiritu...por tu cuerpo corre la sangre de los sparda...ademas como te sentistes al acabar con esos ladrones...sentiste adrenalina...mas deseos de luchar?...ademas no estoy aqui para eso...estoy aqui para decirte que despues de tomes otra vez a rebelion...tu mente aprendera los estilos de lucha...bueno eso es todo itsuka shido..."**

Shido:espera! Nesecito saber mas!

Fuera del sueño

Shido desperto muy exaltado y sudando...se fijo la hora en su reloj y vio que eran las 3:00am hasta que decidio levantarse y cuando paso por el espejo noto algo raro su cabello habia vuelto a la normalidad a su color azul...no le tomo mucha importancia y se quedo observando fijamente la espada rebelion y las dos pistolas ebony y ivory

Shido:ya no soy humano...bueno despues de todo nunca lo fui...pero sparda tenia razon senti mucha adrenalina al pelear...

Akumu:hola shido-san

El nombrado se sorprendio y se voltio para ver a akumu en su ventana mirandolo con una mirada fria

Shido:tu!

Akumu:baja el tono o no quieres despertar a las chicas...oh mejor dicho mis chicas

Shido:ellas no te pertenecen!

Akumu:ah no y dime porque no te creyeron?...acaso nunca quisieron a su amado shido? Jajajaj...me causa gracia...

Esto tomo a shido por sorpresa era verdad porque no le creyeron?...el siempre fue sincero con todas...y como le pagan?...no confiando en el...

Shido:e..eso no te importa ahora largo de aqui!-dijo este tomando a las 2 pistolas ebony y ivory y apuntando hacia akumu

Akumu:ohh el chico tiene agallas..muy bien pero no estoy aqui por eso...estoy aqui para descobrarme el golpe que me diste en clases

Shido:ja! Ven si te atreves

Akumu:bueno para mejorar la cosa...aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste y esa chica tohka...me beso...-shido ante estas palabras se sorprendio-aun recuerdo el sabor de sus labios...mmm fresa

Shido:maldito hijo de!

Acontinuacion shido se abalanzo sobre akumu...pero este solo desaparecio para aparecer atras de shido y tomarlo de la cabeza

Akumu:con esto aprenderas... Pesadillas oscuras!-dijo este mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y miraban fijamente a shido quien entro en trance temblando y luego lo solto de su agarra y comenzo a desaparecer...-felices pesadillas itsuka shido...

En la pesadilla

Asi akumu desaparecio dejando a un shido en el suelo temblando de miedo mientras se agarra la cabeza...lo que habia en su pesadilla era horrible shido estaba siendo maltrado por varias personas...muchas lo golpeaban...e incluso le lanzaban piedras y lo escupian...pero todas esas personas no eran desconocidas...incluso ahí se encontraban kotori,tohka,yoshino,origami y las hermanas yamai con akumu viendo como maltrataban a shido

Shido:basta..p..porfavor

?:PORQUE DETENERNOS!?

?::si eres una plaga que no merece vivir!

Shido:yo que les eh hecho?

La siguiente en hablar fue kotori

Kotori:shido..eres una plaga para nosotros... Tan solo verte me pone enferma

Shido:k..kotori..

Tohka:shido crei que te importaba...pero as besado a muchas chicas crei que yo era especial para ti.

Yoshino:sabia que no devia confiar en ti shido-san...ya que casi me matas en clases...

Shido:PERO NO FUE MI CULPA!...FUE DE AKUMU!

Akumu:nada shido...las chicas ya no te nesecitan..

Shido:no...porfavor...no...noooo!

Fuera de la pesadilla

Itsuka shido desperto jadeando mucho hasta el punto de que casi no podia respirar...pero luego se levanto muy rapido creyendo que akumi todavia estaria alli...pero no despues de ponerle el hechizo se fue...

Shido:MIERDA...MIERDA...MIERDA!...ese maldito me las va a pagar...pero soy muy debil aun...-pero luego recordo algo..-ahora que lo recuerdo sparda dijo que al volver a tomar a rebelion yo...

Shido miro la espada demoniaca que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche y poco a poco comenzo a acercarse y luego tomo a rebelion y su cuerpo comenzo a envolverse en un aura roja...y shido podia ver en su mente algunas tecnicas

Shido:esto son los estilos?...-shido veia unas palabras que eran: **swordmaster...royal guard...trickster y gunshiler**...-...pero ahora que debo hacer?-pero luego sintio mucho dolor en su cabeza esas palabras resaltaban mucho en su cabeza causandole un dolor insoportable-AAAAAHHHHHH! YA BASTA POR FAVOR! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-gritaba agarrandose la cabeza veia muchas tecnicas y estilos de pelea en su cabeza hasta que no resistio mas y se desplomo en el suelo de su habitacion

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la casa de los itsuka...quienes comenzaban a levantarse y se reunieron en la cocina

Tohka:buenos dias!

Yoshino:buenos dias tohka-san

Kotori:buenos dias

Tohka:kotori-san sabes donde esta shido?...anoche no lo vimos llegar...

Kotori:lo mas probable es que este en su cuarto durmiendo el muy idiota

Yoshino:chicas que creen que fue esa reaccion de shido en clases?

Tohka:no lose...tengo hambre!

Kotori:quizas celos?...pero valla celos yoshino casi te mata

Yoshino:pero es que el me dijo que akumu-san era peligroso

Kotori:le creiste?

Yoshino:obio que no es como tu dijiste kotori-san...akumu no es alguien asi

Tohka:evotes so celus?(Entonces son celos?)-dijo esta como pudo mientras estaba comiendo unas tostadas

Kotori:yo creo que si...joder porque shido no baja?...SHIDO!

Yoshino:quizas estara durmiendo..

Tohka:vamos a despertarlo

Kotori:como sea...vamos

Asi las chicas comenzaron a irse a la habitacion de shido...subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion y acto seguido la abrieron

Kotori:oye shido despie...-no pudo terminar la frase porque via shido desplomado en el piso-SHIDO!

Tohka:SHIDO!

Yoshino:S..SHIDO-SAN!

Todas gritaron asustadas y corrienron a ver como se encontraba shido kotori fue la que levanto a shido

Kotori:shido shido vamos despierta!

Tohka:shido porfavor reacciona

Yoshino:shido-san

Y en ese momento itsuka shido comenzo a recobrar el conocimiento

Shido:ehh que?

Kotori:que bueno que depertaste

Esa voz a shido lo soprendio muchisimo pero luego se incorporo y...

Shido:TRISCKTER!-dijo este utlizando un estilo y desaparecio con el sonido del viento dejando shokeadas a las chicas

Kotori:pero que?

Tohka:shido donde estas?

Yoshino:shido-san donde estas?

Shido:ustedes que hacen aqui?-dijo este afuera de la habitacion con la mirada baja

Tohka:es que no. Bajabas a desayunar y nos preocupamos

Shido:ESO NO LES INTERESA SI BAJO O NO!-grito muy enojado shido

Kotori:OYE! Que tienes?

Shido:que tengo?! Porque mejor no se largan con su akumu-san...quizas ustedes pasaron la noche con el!

Algo ocurrio shido no debio aver dicho eso...acontinuacion kotori abofeteo a shido y despues vino otra por parte de tohka y por ultimo una de yoshino

Tohka:Eres un idiota como puedes decir eso de nosotras!

Yoshino:nosotras no somos asi!

Kotori:tu eres el mas grande idiota que hay en este mundo...yo creo que tus celos estan graves...y sabes? AKUMU ES MIL VECES MAS HOMBRE QUE TU!

Lo siguiente que se oyo fue un gran portaso por parte de shido quien se encerro en su habitacion...las chicas no le tomaron importancia y bajaron a seguir desayunando...despues de 2 horas shido bajo para irse a alguna parte con sus armas en un maletin...bajo las escaleras y ahí estaban las chicas en la sala de estar...shido las ignoro y fue hasta la puerta

Shido:me voy...

Tohka:a donde?

Shido:tanto te importa?

Kotori:SHIDO YA BASTA!-grito golpeando la mesa...-porque no nos sentamos a hablar como personas normales?

Shido:no nesecitamos hablar me lo desmotraron hace 2 horas atras

Kotori:ok shido lo sentimos si?...se nos paso la mano

Shido:vale se les fue la mano...y que pasaria si se me fuese a mi?!...LAS COSAS SERIAN ALREVES VERDAD!?...JODER NO VEN QUE SOLO ME PREOCUPO POR USTEDESl!

Kotori:no nesecitamos que nos cuides!...nosotras sabemos cuidarnos ademas somos espiritus y tenemos poderes!...tu solo eres un simple humano

Ante esto shido esbozo una sonrisa con la mirada baja

Shido:claro soy solo un humano...-dijo este abriendo la puerta...-eso creen ustedes...-dijo saliendo de esa casa y cerrando la puerta

Asi itsuka shido salio de la casa...pero lo que no sabia era que alguien lo vigilaba desde un edificio alto

Fin capitulo 2

**Shido:O_O y quien me vigila?**

**Marcos:si as jugado no more heroes 2 ya lo sabras -w-...bueno esto fue todo por hoy...OwO pronto les dare el 3r cap donde kurumi ara su aparicion y un personaje nuevo de un juego -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Marcos:holaaaaaaaaaa n_n**

**Shido:O_O reviviste?**

**Marcos:siiii -w-**

**Kurumi: -_- **

**Marcos: que pasa? O_O**

**Kurumi:es que te tardaste mucho...**

**Marcos:perdon T_T...bueno como les dije hoy aparece mi hermosa kurumi y la nueva personaje del juego no more heroes 2 desperade strungle -w-...aaa leeeer e_e**

Capitulo 3 you know this song?

Itsuka shido se encontraba caminando por un parque donde no se encontraba nadie con su maletin en sus manos donde tenia sus armas...estaba muy molesto sobre todo con las chicas...todas eran muy cabezotas no entendian las cosas...pero que le importaba a shido?...en nada pero ahora el se encontraba solo...o eso creia el

Shido:jum creen que solo soy un humano

Pero derrepente una voz resono

"**Usa tu devil bringer"**

Shido:eh?

"**Usa tu devil bringer shido"**

Shido:mi que? Quien eres muestrate!

"**Usa tu devil bringer usalo"**

Shido:BASTA BASTA BASTA!-grito agarrandose la cabeza

?:nii-sama?

Shido se voltio a ver quien lo llamo y se sorprendio al ver a su hermana a mana

Shido:mana?

Mana:nii-sama que tienes?

Shido:oh nada nada solo es que no me siento muy bien hoy..-mintio este cabizbaja

Mana:shido-nii-sama...yo soy tu verdadera hermana y no me puedes engañar...algo te pasa vamos dime

Shido:esta bien pero despues no te vallas a enojar

Mana:ok no me enojare lo juro

Shido:ok...

Asi shido comenzo a contarle todo lo sucedido a su hermana...pero igual mana se enojo

Mana:PERO QUE!?...ME ARTE VOY A BUSCAR A ESE TAL AKUMU!-dijo este dandose la vuelta para irse pero

Shido:espera! No cometas una locura! Ese chico no es normal es un espiritu!

Mana:no me importa! Nii-sama sueltame! QUE ME SUELTES!

Lo siguiente que sintio mana fue un gran ardor en su mejilla...shido la abofeteo ella se sorprendio mucho volvio a mirar a su hermano que tenia una mirada preocupada

Shido:no vallas! No quiero esto lo are solo!

Mana:pero porque!? Dejame ayudarte...ademas tu no puedes hacer nada nii-sama! Dejame ir!

Shido:no quiero que vallas!

Mana:pero porque?!

Shido:NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-grito este tomando por los hombros a su hermana-..no quiero...no lo soportaria...no soy fuerte

Mana se sorprendio bastante asi que solo tomo el rostro de su hermano y lo abligo a mirarla

Mana:trabajando juntos no hay que ser tan fuertes que ah de pasar si trabajamos juntos?

?:oh que conmovedor los hermanos juntos

Los hermanos se voltiaron sorprendidos y ahí se encontraba con su vestido astral y sus dos armas en sus manos tokisaki kurumi "nightmare"..mana se empezaba a asustar ella recordaba como kurumi casi la mataba de no ser que llegara la otra hermana de shido kotori

Mana:nii-sama e..ella otra vez

Kurumi:que pasa mana-san?...no te gusta verme?

Shido:kurumi porfavor largate en estos momentos no estoy muy bien-dijo este molesto

Kurumi:ohh shido-san esta molesto?

Shido:kurumi vete...

Kurumi:no me ire vengo a jugar un rato con ustedes pero especialmente con mana-san-dijo esta con un rostro de exitacion O_O

Mana:nii-sama...

Shido:mana atras...-dijo este apartando a mana

Asi el cuerpo de shido comenzaba a enmanar unos rayos rojos ante la mirada sorprendida de mana y kurumi que miraba a shido interesada...asi shido cambio otra vez su cabello se volvio blanco...y de la especie de maletin saco a rebelion

Mana:n..nii-sama?-dijo esta sorprendida y con miedo mirando a su hermano

Shido:mana lo siento...debo decirtelo ya no soy humano..

Kurumi:ohh shido-san as empezado a llamar mi atencion...-dijo esta apuntando con sus armas a shido-SE VE QUE ERES HERMANO DE KOTORI!-grito esta

Acontinuacion kurumi inicio su ataque con dos disparos que ivan hacia shido pero en ese momento corrio y las balas impactaron en el pero ni se inmuto y siguio corriendo con rebelion en sus manos listo para atacar

Kurumi:pero que?!

Shido se poso delante de kurumi y intento picarla por la mitad pero kurumi un poco tarde logro esquivar ese ataque volando y miraba sorprendida que shido seguia como si nada despues que recibio esos disparo mana tambien estaba sorprendida

Shido:lamentaras haber dicho que soy hermano de kotori...

Kurumi:ohh shido-san veo que as aprendido nuevos trucos-dijo esta mientras decendia del cielo-pero no te lo pondre facil ahora..-dijo esta mientras su angel aparecia atras de ella y 6 kurumi surgian del cielo

Mana:nii-sama!

Shido:jum...

Acto seguido las 6 kurumi rodearon a shido y lo paralizaron con su angel y comenzaron a disparar a shido por todos lados

Mana:nii-sama!-grito esta asustada

Kurumi:adios shido-san...-dijo esta mientras chasqueaba los dedos para quitar la paralisis sobre shido

Pero igualmente no paso nada shido seguia como si nada las balas impactaban en su cuerpo sangre salia...pero nada seguia como si no tuviera ni un solo rasguño

Kurumi:PERO QUE!?

Shido:terminaste?

Kurumi:MALDITO!

Bamg...bamg...bamg...

Muchos disparos lanzaba kurumi y shido caminaba hacia ella como si nada y kurumi empezaba a sentir miedo...comenzaba a caminar hacia atras pero seguia disparando..hasta que choco con un arbol...y sin que ella se diera cuenta shido ya esta frente a ella

Shido:sera mejor que te olvides de estos juegos...ya no soy el mismo...

Kurumi:...

Shido:si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino no me detendre...

Kurumi:pero shido-san...porque mis ataques no te afectaban?..-dijo esta con voz algo baja que consiguio que shido se sorprendiera

Shido:ya no soy humano ni espiritu kurumi...

Kurumi:entonces que eres?

Shido...un demonio...

Esas palabras dejaron re-shockeadas a mana y a la misma kurumi...

Mana:n..ni-sama...

Shido:vamonos mana...-dijo este mientras su cabello volvia a su color azulado

Mana:e..esta bien pero a donde vamos?

Shido:a mi casa viviras conmigo

Mana:QUE?!-grito esta sonrojada

Shido:que pasa?

Mana:pense que no querias volver a esa casa..

Shido:si no quiero volver pero es mi casa y tengo que regresar..

Mana:o..ok

Asi los hermanos se fueron dejando sola a kurumi que seguia viendo a shido como se alejaba

Kurumi:shido-san...

Despues de que los hermanos llegaran a la residencia itsuka entraron y ahí en la sala se encontraban kotori,tohka,yoshino y akumu

Shido:...

Kotori:en donde estabas?! Porque llegas tan tarde!

Shido:eso no te interesa...me voy a mi cuarto..mana ven subamos

Mana:o..ok.-dijo esta mientras seguia a shido pero se percato de que akumu la miraba de pies a cabeza...

Asi los hermanos subieron a su habitacion dejando a los demas en la sala

Yoshino:pero que hacia mana-san aqui?

Tohka:no lose..

Akumu:kotori?

Kotori:si akumu-san?

Akumu:esa chica quien era?

Kotori:la verdadera hermana de shido...porque lo preguntas

Akumu:curiosidad...(Interesante)...-penso este

Mientras que en la habitacion de shido

Mana:nii-sama...

Shido:que pasa?

Mana:etooo donde dormire yo...?

Shido:en mi cama...

Mana:QUE?!-grito esta sonrojada

Shido:yo dormire en un futon...

Mana:pero...nii-sama los dos podremos dormir en tu cama...es muy grande no tienes que dormir en un futon...

Shido:no quiero incomodarte mana...

Mana:no insisto en que los dos durmamos en la cama...

Shido:bueno esta bien vale durmamos ya es muy tarde

Mana:pero primero hay que ponernos nuestras pijamas

Shido:vale tu primero

Mana:ok

Asi mana se fue al baño a cambiarse hasta que salio con una pijame compuesta por un mini short rosa con camisa rosa

Shido:linda...-dijo este sonriendo

Mana:ehh g..gracias nii-sama..-dijo esta sonrojada

Shido:me referia a la ropa..-bromeo este sonriendo

Mana:nii-sama idiota!

Shido:vale ahora mi turno.

Shido fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa saliendo con una pijama compuesta por un short negro con camiseta blanca

Mana:lindo...

Shido:mi ropa te lo agradece..

Mana:me referia a ti..-bromeo la peli-azul tambien

Shido:touche...bueno mana durmamos...-dijo este acostandose en la cama

Mana:o..ok

Asi mana nerviosa fue a la cama con su hermano se acosto y se tapo con la manta pero luego sintio como era abrazada, ella se sonrojo y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa

Mana:ni..ni..nii-sama...es vergonsozo...

Shido:tranquila solo te abrazare ahora durmamos

Mana:v..vale

Asi estos hermanos comenzaron a dormir las horas pasaban hasta que eran las 2:30am y depronto shido desperto porque escuchaba una melodia muy hermosa

Shido:ehh? Que estoy escuchando?...-pero luego sintio una aura asesina del edificio que estaba enfrente de la residencia itsuka..-umm hora de entretenimiento nocturno

Asi shido cuidadosamente se lavanto de su cama para vestirse con un pantalon deportivo azul y una chaqueta azul y tomo a rebelion y salio por la ventana

25 minutos despues

Shido caminaba las escaleras del edificio para subir al techo ya que de alli provenia esa melodia y el instinto asesino...cuando llego la melodia seguia resonando...hasta que paro y una hermosa voz sono

?:you know this song?(Usted conoce esta cancion?)

Y ahí shido la vio en un gran cartel vestida con un traje de lolita gotica su cabello era rubio y tenia los labios pintados de color negro y sus ojos eran azules y tenia una especie de guadaña que se parecia a la de la muerte pero tambien era una metralleta (**N/A: ver imagen de perfil del fic)**

Shido:no..

?:Oh tragic...let me teach you(oh tragico dejame enseñartela)-dijo esta apuntando a shido con la guadaña

Fin capitulo 3

**Marcos:bueno hasta aqui llego este cap -w-**

**Shido:._. Porque tardaste mucho**

**Marcos: ._. No tenia internet la antena se habia dañado**

**Shido:ohhhh O_O**

**Marcos:bueno chicos les pido perdon por todo...ahhh si quieren saber quien es esa chica vean la imagen de perfil del fic y ahí la tienen...si preguntan porque la puse...es que ella tiene el mismo caracter que kurumi -w-... Y no miento ._. Juegen no more heroes 2 y veran que no miento ._.**


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 quicksilver

ahi se encontraba shido listo para esperar el primer ataque de esa chica gotica que le apuntaba con su arma

shido:antes que nada..puedo saber tu nombre?..-dijo el peli-azul blandiendo su espada rebelion listo para atacar

?:oh esta bien te lo dire ya que moriras...-dijo la chica rubia...- mi nombre es margaret moonlight la 4ta asesina en serie de la liga no more heroes...

shido:bien pues mi nombre es itsuka shido...un gusto margaret...

margaret:jojo muchacho educado..bueno comenzamos?

shido:como quieras...-dijo este mientras tomaba una pose un tanto extraña

ante esto margaret bajo de ese cartel de un salto y cuando vio la pose de shido tubo un poco de curisidad

margaret:valla que pose mas rara...pero eso no servira de nada

shido:eso crees pues bien...STINGER!...-en unos segundo shido ya estaba enfrente de margaret con la punta de su espada casi enterrada en el estomago...(**el stinger es la tecnica de la punzada que hace dante en DMC**)...-que te parecio esto hermosa

decir que margaret estaba soprendida y asustada a la vez ya que shido la podia haber matado en un segundo pero le extraño que el se detubiera cuando la estaba por matar...

acontinuacion margaret dio un gran salto hacia atras sudando un poco ya que estaba asustada

margaret:HIJO DE PUTA!

shido:ja me causa gracia sabes?...dijiste que yo moriria...pero la que morira seras tu...

que pasa...X SHOT!

acontinuacion la rubia gotica disparo unas rafagas que tenian forma de X que iban directo hacia shido quien solo estaba de pie esperando

shido:(sparda porfavor prestame tu fuerza)...-penso este y acontinuacion su cabello comenzaba a teñirse de blanco...acontinuacion el disparo le dio de lleno causando una gran explosion

mucho humo se via la chica rubia gotica sonreia triunfal pero...

shido:estoy aqui...

margaret:PERO QUE!?...-la chica gotica se voltio sorprendida hacia shido...quien ahora su cabello ya no era azulado era totalmente blanco y tenia una mirada mas sangrienta...-QUE LE PASO A TU CABELLO!?

shido:**eso es algo que no te importa ahora usare un estilo nuevo...QUICKSILVER!**...-Ante esto shido chasqueo los dedo...** (n/a:el estilo quicksilver es el que dante usa para parar el tiempo en el devil may cry 3)**

algo paso todo se comenzo detener...nada se movia ni siquiera el viento...itsuka shido logro detener el tiempo como tokisaki kurumi...solo que shido logro detener todo...

acontinuacion shido comenzo a caminar hacia la detenida por el tiempo margaret

shido:**muere...**.-acontinuacion shido clava su espada en el estomago de margaret...-**ahora veamos como sufres..-**acontinuacion shido chasqueo los dedos otra vez dando por finalizado su estilo y el tiempo comenzo a correr otra vez

margaret:p...per...pero q...que?..-dijo esta adolorida ya que de pronto se vio a shido frente a ella y tenia su espada en su estomago...-pero como tu estabas hace unos segundo en aquel lugar...

shido:**oh se me olvido mencionar que puedo controlar el tiempo...ahora fue un gusto conocerla señorita margaret...muera**...-acontinuacion shido retiro su espada rebelion del estomago de margaret matandola al instante y la sangre salpico un poco en el cuerpo y rostro de shido...y su cabello regreso a su tono azulado otra vez...-jum bueno al menos tuve diversion...o creo que vendra mas...-dijo este voltiandose y mirando al cielo ya que sentia una presencia acercandose

mientras tanto por el aire

se encontraba volando con su armadura la hechizera mas poderosa de las industrias DEM ellen mathers ya que habia recibido reportes de que el tiempo se detuvo en un lugar y ella fue mandada a investigar el lugar

ellen:jum..ya falta poco...-acontinuacion ellen aumento la velocidad y llego al lugar y miro un poco sorprendida lo que estaba alli. un cuerpo de una chica muerta con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y un chico peli-azul que su ropa y espada estababan teñidas de sangre...-ese es acaso itsuka shido?...

acontinuaciin ellen descendio de las alturas con su rostro sin emociones y si ella adivino era itsuka shido el que la miraba con una sonrisa

shido:valla asi que eras tu ellen...

ellen:jum...itsuka shido porque estas aqui?

shido:no tengo porque responderte eso...

ellen:debo decir que estoy sorprendida estas siendo agresivo...pero si no me dices tendre que cortarte la cabeza como hice esa vez fuiste a rescatar a tohka...

shido:ahora que me lo recuerdas...vas a pagar por eso...y si...yo mate a esta chica y yo pare el tiempo!

ellen de verdad se sorprendio . como habia cambiado este chico desde esa vez...asi que solo suspiro y tomo sus espadas

ellen:si ea asi tendre que llevarte a las industrias DEM para interrogarte...

shido:intentalo...-a lo que el peli-azul dijo eso ya tenia a ellen de frente lista para rebanarlo . pero este reacciono y bloqueo su ataque con su espada..-ja lo tenia previsto

ellen:interesante...pero no estas a mi nivel , no tengo ninguna debilidad...

shido:ellen ellen ellen.. si tienes un punto debil y yo se cual es...STRICKSTER!-acontinuacion shido uso el estilo y se teletrasporto ante la mirada atonita de ellen quien ahora lo buscaba con la mirada...-hey...atras de ti...

ellen:pero que!?

acontinuacion shido arrojo a ellen contra una pared acorralandola y tomandola por los brazos

shido:ves...

ellen:sueltame...-dijo sin perder su rostro sin emociones

shido:segun tengo entendido tu eres una mujer que nunca a experimentado el romance y esas cosas...-acontinuacion shido pone su pierna entres las de ellen para que su muslo rosara la parte intima de ellen..quien tubo un escalofrio ante esto...-eres tan linda ellen...

ellen:q...que...crees que haces pervertido!..-dijo esta muy sonrojada , asustada y temblando...(**marcos:si hijos mios segun las novelas ellen es muy debil cuando se trata de romance y esas cosas...por eso en el vol 12 hay una imagen de ella siendo cargada por shido al estilo princesa XD ya quiero leer ese vol *.***)

shido:ves...esta es tu debilidad ellen...eres debil cuando se trata de estas cosas...solo mirate...estas temblando..jajaja...te ves tierna asi...-dijo este acercando su rostro al de la rubia de ojos violeta...

ellen:s...s...SUELTAME NO!...-acontinuacion aparto asustada a shido de un buen golpe que lo mando a volar muy lejos...-LO PAGARAS, LO PAGARAS!-dijo esta haciendo un berrinche como una niña de 10 años...y comenzo a volar hacia shido quien seguia por el aire y estaba por estrellarse una casa

mientras tanto en la residencia itsuka

en la sala de estar se encontraba kotori,akumu,yoshino,tohka y las hermanas yamai se preguntaran el porque?..

kotori:asi que...ninguno de ustedes puede dormir?

tohka:si...pero a todo esto porque mana-san duerme con shido...

kotori:yo que voy a saber deja al idiota un rato en paz

yoshino:y que podemoa hacer para pasar el tiempo?

kaguya:oh oh oh juguemos a algo!

yuzuru:suena bien...que opinas akumu?

akumu:suena bien...a que podenos jugar?

kotori:que tal cartas?

tohka:SI! pero que yuzuro no aga trampa!

yuzuru:oye! yo no ago tra...-no pudo terminar la frase porque derrepente la pares de la sala de estar se rompio en pedazos debido a que alguin choco con ella...-PERO QUE!?

shido iva chocando con todo a su paso y choco con una silla en la que el termino sentado en pose relajado con una sonrisa y su espada al lado...**(marcos:como en devil may cry 4 en el comienzo cuando nero despues de pelear con dante lo arroja hacia unas sillas y dante queda sentado estilo like a boss XD)...**

kotori:pero que! shido!?

yoshino:shido-san?!

tohka:shido que significa esto!?

ante esto shido volteo a ver a esas 3 que lo llamaban y solo lea dijo

shido:nada que les importe a ustedes..-dijo este

ellen:TE ENCONTRE MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito esta entrando a la sala ante las miradas sorprendidaa de las chicas y akumu quien miraba todo interesado

shido:jojo debo decir que eso me sorprendio sabes...-diji este levantandose de la silla y desaparecio usando el estilo trickster para aparecer atras de ellen...-pero el juego acabo

si todos estaban sorprendidos incluyendo a ellen ahora estarian horrorizados al ver como shido le dio una nalgada a ellen quien se puso muy roja de la verguenza

shido:oh suaves...

ellen estaba al borde del colapso...su orgullo como la maga mas poderosa se fue por los suelos por culpa de este mocoso

ellen:M...MALDITO YA V...-no pudo terminar la frase porque shido ahora le dio un golpe en la nuc dejandola inconciente pero antes de que ella callera la piso shido la atrapo y la cargo estilo princesa...

shido:duermamos un rato ellen...-acontinuacion shido comenzo a subir a su habitacion con la inconciente ellen en sus brazos..dejando a las chicas y akumu confusas

tohka:...QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE RAYOS PASO AQUI?

FIN CAPITULO 4

**marcos:hola...si regrese del infierno que se llama universidad!**

**shido:a nadie le importa**

**marcos:silencio travesti!**

**shidi:maldito T.T**

**marcos: bien eso es todo...ah quiero decirles que si actualizare pero no muy seguido...TWT recuerden chicoa la uni...y ahora me despido no leemos en el proximo capitulo! bye **


End file.
